I've Found My Place
by Rebeccaseal
Summary: Shirayuki wants no regrets when she stands by Zen's side. And finally, she doesn't have any. Wedding oneshot!


**A/N: Merry Christmas and happy Holidays! A present to all you wonderful people whom I don't know! But if you review, I will know you!**

* * *

A year passed. Finally, Shirayuki was halfway through the time she had to be away from the palace.

"A letter for Royal Court Pharmacist Shirayuki!" cried a messenger from the door to Lyrias' pharmacy.

Shirayuki rushed over to him. "Here!"

"There you are, ma'am."

Excitedly, Shirayuki opened the letter, smiling when she recognized Zen's handwriting.

 _Dear Shirayuki,_

 _Mitsuhide and Kiki have been holding training sessions with the rest of the guards. The guards have been getting better, but they complain of soreness for the next day. Kiki's hair is shoulder-length now. Also, Onii-san's hair has gotten longer. Haki tells him to cut it, but he's decided to keep it. I think he looks more regal with it long._

 _How have you been? You mentioned in your last letter that you'd succeeded in making Olin Maris non-poisonous. I suppose that means you'll be traveling and convincing people it's safe now._

 _I miss you. You said you were aiming for Wilant Castle with Ryuu, so I guess we'll be apart for longer than another year. Don't feel bad, though. You shouldn't have any regrets when you finally stand by my side. Don't be surprised if I suddenly appear, either. I won't be able to stand another year without you. When you feel like you're where you want to be, I have something to tell you. But I'll wait until then._

 _Zen_

Shirayuki sighed. Though she'd decided to go to Wilant Castle, she was lonely, too. But she didn't want any regrets. She wanted to everything now, so that when the time came, she could stand wholeheartedly at Zen's side.

* * *

Several years later

"Can I have headache medicine?" some lady asked.

"Sure." Shirayuki scrambled to find it on the shelves. She handed it to the lady.

Someone behind her asked, "Can I have Shirayuki medicine?"

Shirayuki scanned through the shelves for a few seconds before she realized that it wasn't a medicine and the identity of the speaker.

"Zen!" she cried, turning around so abruptly she fell into him.

"Careful!" he exclaimed, catching her by the elbows. The two stood there, flush against each other, until they remembered where they were.

Zen set Shirayuki on her feet and smiled. "Let's go somewhere else." Then to the pharmacists, "I'm going to borrow Shirayuki."

He took her hand and led her out of the room before anyone could object.

They ended up in a small alcove off a little-used hallway.

"Zen," Shirayuki breathed. "Why are you here?"

"I came to get you." Zen gazed at her as if he hadn't seen her in years, even though he'd visited two months ago.

"Get me? Why?"

"Your eyes are clear again," Zen noticed. "Your last letter, you sounded lonely. So I came to get you."

Shirayuki smiled. "I'm not lonely. But I think I've reached where I want to be."

Zen looked surprised for a moment. Then he smiled. "Then it's fine. How about leaving Wilant Castle tomorrow morning and returning to Wistal?"

"But how can I leave Ryuu behind?"

"Ryuu's coming with us," he explained.

"Really? Chief Pharmacist wants us back?"

"She's not the only one."

Shirayuki smiled softly. "I'd be happy to return to Wistal."

* * *

The next morning

"Why are we taking two carriages? Ryuu can ride in here, too. I guess Obi won't want to though," Shirayuki mused, looking at Zen on the opposite side of the carriage.

Zen turned pink. "I . . . wanted you all to myself. Is that too selfish?"

Shirayuki turned pink as well. "No."

Zen sighed. "I can't help it if you have that expression." With that, he moved next to Shirayuki, took her chin in his hand, and kissed her softly. "Since you said you've found your place, does that mean you won't regret anything if you stay at Wistal?"

"I won't," Shirayuki replied resolutely.

Kneeling down in the carriage, Zen asked, "Will you marry me, Shirayuki? Not only as the Prince of Clarines, but as a man?"

Shirayuki blinked a few times to hold back her tears, but gave up. "Of course I will."

Zen sat next to her again and wiped her cheeks. "Then we'll be married next month."

"Next month?!"

* * *

The next month

The castle had never been so busy. Shirayuki moved back into her room in the east wing, and she rejoined the castle pharmacists. King Izana was returning from a trip, and the castle was in an upheaval to prepare for the royal wedding of its second prince.

"What do you think, Kiki-san?" Shirayuki asked, gazing at her reflection in the huge mirrors.

"You look beautiful, Shirayuki. I'm honored to be your maid-of-honor." Kiki smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"Thank you. When are you and Mitsuhide going to get married?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know. Whenever my father gets too bothersome," Kiki replied.

Shirayuki laughed. "I'll look forward to that."

The ceremony was held inside the castle, and the pharmacists had decorated the halls with Olin Maris, much to Shirayuki's delight.

Her father had come to give her away, and he waited with her behind the doors to the hall.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married," he said. "At least you chose well. Better than some bar owner."

Shirayuki laughed. "I think I would marry him even if he was a bar owner."

The doors opened and she took her father's arm. Somewhere, music played and the glow of Olin Maris illuminated the carpet that led . . . to Zen, who seemed frozen. All of a sudden, he looked away, his cheeks red. Kiki glared at him from across the aisle, and he quickly returned his gaze to Shirayuki, whose cheeks were also pink. Mitsuhide and Obi, next to Zen, smiled at her.

Once she reached the dais, her father handed her to Zen, who touched her gingerly, as if she might break.

"You look beautiful," Zen whispered.

Shirayuki turned red.

King Izana cleared his throat. Much to both of their surprise, he'd decided to marry them.

"We gather here today for the wedding of Royal Court Pharmacist Shirayuki and Zen Wistalia, Second Prince of Clarines. Zen, do you take Shirayuki to be your Princess and Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to serve your country of Clarines, till death do you part?"

Zen squeezed Shirayuki's hands and declared, "I, Zen, take Shirayuki to be my Princess and Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to serve my country of Clarines, till death do us part." He slipped the ring on her finger.

Mitsuhide's eyes were watering, and Obi was looking at his feet.

Izana turned to Shirayuki. "Do you, Shirayuki, take Zen to be your Prince and Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to serve your country of Clarines, till death do you part?"

Shirayuki took a deep breath, "I, Shirayuki, take Zen to be my Prince and Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to serve my country of Clarines, till death do us part." Shirayuki placed Zen's ring on his finger.

Even Kiki's eyes looked a bit glassy.

Upon Shirayuki's bare head, Izana placed the princess' crown as she knelt. When she rose, he stated, "Let it be known that Shirayuki Wistalia is now a Princess of Clarines and wife to Zen Wistalia, Second Prince of Clarines. You may kiss the bride."

Gently, Zen placed his hand behind Shirayuki's head and kissed her amid loud applause from all present.

* * *

"Crowns are heavy," Shirayuki complained.

"Why do you think I never wear one?" Zen asked, lying on his bed.

Shirayuki was too shy to sit with him, so she occupied the couch.

"I'm glad the reception only took one day. I heard your parents had to celebrate for a week!"

Zen laughed. "You know my brother would never stand for that. I'm surprised even married us."

"It made me happy, though. It means he approves," Shirayuki explained.

Zen sat up. "Are you truly happy, though? Isn't it a bother to be married to a prince?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you'll essentially be trapped in the castle for the rest of your life."

"But you always manage to escape," Shirayuki pointed out.

"Yes, well . . ."

"I'm happy. And I don't think that will change."

Zen grinned. "Good, because I'm not letting you go now." He walked over to her and pulled her up.

"That's okay," she responded. "I won't have any regrets. I've found my place."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I've found mine, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank one of my friends for this. I swear, birthdays make up 90% of my one-shots. That's kind of sad. Please review! If you review, I will have more motivation to write! If you don't review, I might go on a year long hiatus. Well, until there's another birthday.**


End file.
